videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:114.76.153.199
sureapmcy -- the previous unsigned comment was added by User:65.96.160.206 who is a coward child you are being rude as shit -- the previous unsigned comment was added by User:65.96.160.206 who is a coward child don't post my ip because people will hack me -- the previous unsigned comment was added by User:65.96.160.206 who is a coward child whatever -- the previous unsigned comment was added by User:65.96.160.206 who is a coward child -- the previous unsigned comment was added by User:65.96.160.206 who is a coward child -- the previous unsigned comment was added by User:65.96.160.206 who is a coward child hurr I'm a durr -- added by 65.96.160.206 who is also a yellow bastard i am not a child you motherfucker (Original Research?) = FUCKING FIGHT ME = = - added by me 65.0.0.0/8 I would but I am a gbig gay baby who cant fight -- added by 65.96.160.206 *''not true i can actually fight quite well and have been victorious in several fights **''Thank you for contributing your valuable lies to this wiki -- added by 114.76.153.199 -- added by 114.76.153.199 = = THE PROVENANCES OF YOUR EDITS ARE SPURIOUS AT BEST = = = = ^_^ = = meow *'' This rumor was seemingly started by Meowth's appearance as a Pokemon in Super Smash Brothers Melee. (Meowth, that's right) ~|¿¿††‡‡↔↔↑↓↓¶###¹²³½½⅓⅔⅔¼¼¾¾¾⅛⅛⅜⅜⅝⅝⅞∞’¤₳¢₢₫€€₠ƒ₴₴ℳ₰៛៛৳₩♠♠♣♦ YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU =FLAGS= * en This user speaks very English * GA This user is Gay * 42 This Wikipedian is 42 years, 8 months, and 11 days old as of April 18, 2009. * ~~ This user signs their posts and thinks you should too! * This user recognizes the importance of citing sources. * QU it adding flags to my fucking user PAGE!!!!! * :S This user has Multiple Personality Disorder, too bad all of them are gay! =My Quotes= #This is not a phrase to be uttered in here, even if you're joking. There are those of us who had a brush with death over this sort of thing, and approaching it in a sarcastic tone is not cool. #P.S. I’m a girl, and I like pretty ribbons in my hair, and I want to kiss all the boys. #Now she's changed her Facebook status from "married to" to "it's complicated" to "single," her religious views from "Lutheran" to "Christian", and has changed her phone number. She replied to the one status update I made, about falling and injuring my arm at work, with "Sucks to be you." #|------------| #|not gay zone| #|------------| * I am here -- added by user not me #(*^_^*) 98% of teenagers do or has tried smoking pot. If you're one of the 2% who hasn't, copy & paste this #FOREVER UNFORGIVEN! I know who you are,,,! RUN...When I catch up with you I'm going to write the FN book on cruel...You haven't seen my bad side yet MFR but your going to....Its going to be EXTREAMLY painful!!! where are you going to work that I won't find you,,,lunch, dinner, supper,, sleep,, every FN waking moment..I will be on the hunt..Predator and Prey.. Now You Pissed Me Off!!! You're FOREVER UNFORGIVEN !What Kind of life do you have now! #My reasons for attempting to become ambidextrous were many. The first was for combat purposes, as I hoped to be able to punch with the same speed and accuracy on both sides. # __________ / #(--[ .]-[ .] / #(_______o__) #Hell, 70% of the pants I own are jorts #i believe the effects of heroin are very similar to those of the wizards glass, in stephen kings The Dark Tower. it is beautiful, but it is not ur friend, it will suck the life out of you and kill you in the end. #God might still love you but i am going to kill you. why kill you... cuz God told me to bitch That's not true God loves everybody and you're just being silly #Also I showed the first video to my dad, and all he had to say was, "We've built computers and devices so precise they can perform the most delicate surgeries, and here you are using this wonderful technology to watch someone else play a video game." #Yeah, put me in this camp as well. Maybe someday I'll go on a date with a woman. #Get your thread hijack the fuck out of here. Now. #You want the truth? You can't handle it. You're getting it anyway: #Your level is not getting LPed because it is a shitstorm. It uses Internet Speak and MSPaint. The level is pleasant enough until you decide to go for the secret area. The ghostly runaround is near impossible to find, trigger, and then complete. You need more save points. It's actually a decent challenge for the most part... #And then you threw in Laser Temple. To which all I can say is, fuck you, die in a fire. There is nothing you can say or do that will ever excuse Laser Temple. #Would it be fun to see a Knytt Stories level creator play his own level? Perhaps. I honestly think they would be too good at it for it to matter. In your case the question is irrelevant, you are not a Knytt Stories level creator, you are a jackass with an editor and a fundamental lack of enjoyable gameplay design concepts. #I'm not going to comment on your LP of your levels. With a few rare exceptions, I don't criticize other people's LP styles; to each their own. But I do know that your LP of your own shit-tastic level needs to not be in this thread. It is not solicited, rather, I directly told you not to do this. I said user submitted videos were not okay. I told you and others, repeatedly, that your LPs of levels were not to be submitted. I directly spoke with ProtonJon and a few others about making videos for this, and if you aren't those people, you need to not link your videos here. #I am not letting you LP levels in this thread because the purpose of this thread isn't for you to showcase your shitstorm, or suck at doing it. I am not letting everyone LP levels all willy-nilly because there are just some levels that should not be played; yours is among them. #Remove the video links. #One the anime Strike Witches: :psyduck: I'm so terribly terribly tempted to watch this, and I don't know why. #Here's my most recent work. I wrote this for reasons made obvious in the text. For some reason I've always had this strange affinity to Tokyo. Everywhere else doesn't feel like home, and for some reason I long to be there: #I feel a painful longing for a home I've never lived in. I'm running on its time already, I'm synced with it within. I'm inundated with its beauty, both within and without, This place is where I belong, about that there's no doubt. # Longing for my Tokyo home, Far from you I feel alone, My life runs on Tokyo time. #Here in my birthplace I don't belong, In Kyoto they understand my song. Beneath the blossoming cherry trees, With you, my love, is where I wish to be. # Longing for my Tokyo home, Far from it I feel alone, My life runs on Tokyo time. #I see the buildings of Chicago bright and tall, In my mind all that's there is Tokyo's grand sprawl. In a land filled with culture, where they know who they are, The true home of my heart is so very very far. # Longing for my Tokyo home, I think I'll always be alone, My soul extends to Tokyo, Anchored to one day bring me home. #My far-east home, I belong in thee. this page on gay lock down pending investigaitons - lol #I'm not good at interpreting internet sarcasm, so forgive me if this was meant to mean something other than what it appears to mean. #I don't want to fight back. I'm not any good at it, especially on an emotional level; I feel sick to my stomach when I'm around people who are angry at each other, much less at me. My natural reaction is to avoid and hide, which is one reason I initially chose not to say anything; I feared that to make any response would only make matters worse, and was essentially hiding until the threat went away. #I want people to be happy. I want to do things that make people happy. Which is why it hurts when, in trying to make people happy, I seem to have done the exact opposite. I've rewritten this post numerous times in an effort not to inadvertently offend, and more than once I've considered simply deleting it, but you seem to be genuinely interested in why I haven't responded, and I want to answer that question. #For those of you who are upset because I split my content into a second thread: I'm sorry you don't like it. I have my reasons for having done so, and I think those are good reasons; if you don't agree, I won't be hurt if you choose not to read this LP. #For those of you who have said hateful things to me in hopes of getting a reaction: this is the reaction you're going to receive. I do my best to avoid drama, in real life and on the internet, and I'm sorry to have attracted you to my thread. #For those of you who have said hateful things to me for some other reason: whatever it was, I'm sorry already. If you cannot forgive me, at least don't take it out on everyone else; there are several ways you can contact me privately to air your grievances. #Finally, and most importantly, for those of you who are enjoying this thread and want to see it continue: thank you. I appreciate your support and will do my best to repay it. If you have any questions or requests, please feel free to let me know; your participation can only improve my LP. #Oh, and yes, that is my real name. #That night and the following morning and the following evening seemed like an emotional odyssey. By night we had made out for hours; the next morning we kissed as our eyes watered, overlooking a balcony from her 8-story dorm building; and by night we strolled through the city on a stroll, by which time we had professed our eternal love for one another. By the end of the night, my head was swimming with the emotional magnitude of the day. I felt a bit strange, as if I were a bit solipsistic, except that it was that both she and I existed, and no other (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solipsism_syndrome). I dismissed the solipsism as an unfortunate fact that I had too many neurotransmitter chemicals in my brain's bloodstream, probably from having too many and too wide a range of emotions, from ecstasy to dread. =Quotes from my friends= #TrinTragula: my dream is to deep for me. all china towns are awesome and written in the south =Favourite Songs= Yo, gimme a beat yall aight ya lame bitchez ima bout to tell ya asses bout some fuckin tetris and shit you gotta rotate dem pieces and find the right fit but you can't fuck around cuz theres a time limit pick da rite gap and drop that shit in it get yo head in the game cuz da pieces be fallin get yo name on the hi score list, yo ass be ballin theres the preview box on the right of the screen its like seein the future if you know what i mean to keep goin you gots to be a master think you can roll when the shit falls faster? theres mad pieces like the z and the s then theres the line, the one i like best clear 4 rows nigga, if you can pass the test or pile that shit up and make a mess what you gon do when a T fall down take that shit and spin it around if you plan ahead the spot can be found dont think i forgot about square and L them two niggaz was born to raise hell L can be spun but square, well its all the same around its exterior shell the more rows you clear at once the better you know dem combos be rakin in cheddar gimme da sticks, i kno the strategy im the murderous k to the i to the d you dont wanna fuck around and battle me step to the plate sucka youll see teach you a lesson bout the tetris MC User loses posting privileges for 1 month. =Copy and paste this into Skype= :) :( :D 8-) :o ;) ;( (sweat) :| :* :P (blush) :^) |-) |( (inlove) ]:) (talk) (yawn) (puke) (doh) :@ (wasntme) (party) :S (mm) 8-| :x (hi) (call) (devil) (angel) (envy) (wait) (makeup) (giggle) (clap) (think) (rofl) *'' Okay now what #'' lol xD =and after actually reading my bitch that they were using aversive condition to teach someone to be nice to spiders is useless= =I really want to make blood sausage from my own blood, is that wrong? Okay, well, how wrong is it?= =I can't figure out how to masturbate, and it's bugging the shit out of me= Why do you keep spamming? I am somewhat annoying. <--- is a butt roflmao ________/ GAY MAN CHILD I am not a straight person! Why are you people so truthful and honest? If you edit my questions again I will sic the Gief on you. This is my pet name for my giant, throbbing cock that thirsts for other men's assholes. # __________ / #(--[ .]-[ .] / #(_______o__) = reflections on swimming = Swimming underwater is one skill I don't have. I don't even see how it's possible. Push your arms back to go forward (blindly for me; Newton's laws of motion (equal and opposite reaction)) then forth (to reset my arms) and you're going nowhere (since you're canceling your forward movement), as I'm seeing it. = reflections on socking = If there is a socking issue, take it to RFCU or drag over a Checkuser.